Subject 019
by StarscreamNova
Summary: Please find enclosed all details regarding Subject 019.
1. Dear Mr REDACTED

Dear Mr **[REDACTED]**

Please find enclosed all the observations and test results relating to **Subject 019** in relation to SimTech's latest technological achievement: SIMS (Subliminal Intensive Motor control System).

As you are already aware the system was designed to ensure complete and unquestionable obedience on the part of the subject. **Subject 019** was our first complete success in regards to the project.

If you have any questions or would like to make any further inquiries in regards to your investment in the system please do not hesitate to contact us.

Yours Sincerely

**[REDACTED]**

SimTech: The Leaders in Tomorrows Technology, Today!

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**

**[REDACTED]**


	2. Subject Details

**Subject Details**

**Name: [REDACTED]. **Subject will only be referred to as **Subject 019 **from this point on.

**Age: **22

**Gender: **Female

**Race: **Caucasian

**Hair Colour: **Black

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Subject History: **The subject signed herself up for medical testing at the age of eighteen (18). She has no memory of any events previous to this test. She comes from a healthy middle class family from eastern coast of Australia.

**Medical Conditions: **None known.

**Assigned Personality Traits: **These personality traits were assigned randomly. It is not known if they aided in the success of the test.

Artistic

Brave

Handy

Savvy Sculptor

Neurotic

**Test Location: **The test is located in the fiction town of "Sunny Valley". The subjects' residence is 18 Maywood Lane.

_**Subject 019**__ has been instructed, subliminally of course, to record the events of each day. It is an incessant need that cannot be ignored. She has been supplied with a notebook to complete this task._


	3. Week ONE

**Week ONE**

**Day One, Week One: Sunday**

I don't feel as though this is my house. Nothing seems familiar, but I live here. So it must be my house. I feel a little weird writing this down but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me all day. I'm probably just imagining it but it still feels so weird.

A couple of weird things happened today. First the stereo just turned on by itself. I wasn't even anywhere near it and it just turned on. I took a look at it and it looks kind of cheap, so I'm guessing maybe it's just broken. I don't remember buying it though. The other thing is gonna sound really weird and I'm probably just being silly. I really, really wanted a guitar, I feel like I've always wanted to play. I turned around and a guitar was just there. I could've sworn it wasn't there but there it was. I don't remember it being there but it must've been there the whole time.

Weirdness aside today was actually a pretty good day.

**Day Two, Week One: Monday**

I woke up and that guitar from before had somehow moved into my room. It was in the living room when I went to bed and when I got up it was in my bedroom. I don't remember moving it but maybe I really wanted to play it and sleepwalked it to my room.

I've been painting a lot lately. I finished a couple of little paintings today and I really feel like I'm getting better at it.

I also had to pay my bills today, eugh.

**Day Three, Week One: Tuesday**

Nothing weird happened during the night, so I'm guessing I must have just been sleepwalking and moved the guitar myself. The day however was a different matter. Something really odd happened today and I can't think of a way to explain what happened. So I was feeling a little lonely earlier today and I was just thinking about how nice it would be to buy a computer so I could talk to people on the internet. I turned round to go back to my painting and there's just this computer there, it was on a desk and everything, one of y dining chairs had even moved. I definitely did not buy it and I really don't know how it got there. I used it a little and it seems to work alright, I'm just still a little freaked out.

I fixed the toilet today, I had no idea I could do that. Go me! Also apparently my stereo has some kind of function that makes it change stations after a while all by itself. It's kinda cool.

**Day Four, Week One: Wednesday**

All the furniture in my house moved last night! I am seriously freaked out. If I really am sleepwalking I don't see how I could have moved all of it. I feel really paranoid right now even though I figure it probably was just me. I'm gonna go eat something, maybe I'll feel better.

I'm still kinda weirded out by the computer but at least I can talk to people using it so that's kinda cool. I'm not entirely sure of how it's connected to the internet as I don't remember doing it but whatever. I met this guy online today, he seems really nice. Also I finished another painting today, I think I'm getting really good at it.

**Day Five, Week One: Thursday**

Nothing freaky happened at all last night or today. Thank god. I paid my bills and finished another small painting, it was all pretty standard. I haven't been shopping at all though so I am wondering where all the food keeps coming from.

**Day Six, Week One: Friday**

I've been going a little stir crazy cooped up in this house all by myself and I really wanted to go outside. When I went to go outside the door was gone! I'm really scared at the moment. I tried opening the windows to try and crawl out but none of them would budge. Then I tried picking a chair up to break the window but I couldn't pick it up, I can't move anything in this house! My internet is gone and my phone isn't working. I'm trapped in here and I'm really scared.

I'm gonna go to bed and hope that this was all a bad dream.

**Day Seven, Week One: Saturday**

It wasn't a dream. Now the stove is gone. The door is still gone. I'm terrified. Someone please help me.

**Week One: Observations**

**Subject 019 **responses to the first stage of testing are within expected parameters. All previous test subjects have reacted the same as **Subject 019** in regards to the first stage of testing.

_Please see the attached documentation regarding the second stage of testing._


	4. Week TWO

**Subject 019**

**Week TWO**

**Day One, Week Two: Sunday**

The door is still gone. The stove is still gone. My phone and internet still aren't working. The house stayed the same as it was when I went to bed last night. Except, there was a note where the front door should've been. All it said was "Obey." Obey what? Obey who? I figure that whoever is doing this to me is also ready what I write. Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?

**Day Two, Week Two: Monday**

Another note, this time where the stove used to be. "Obey Us." Who are you? Why are you doing this? What the hell do you want!? I won't be obeying anyone until I get some answers!

**Day Three, Week Two: Tuesday**

"Obey Us, Obey The Voice." Fuck you.

**Day Four, Week Two: Wednesday**

I think I heard this "Voice" for the first time today. It kept telling me to sit at the chess table. Every ten minutes it would tell me to go over to the chess table and sit down. It was very compelling but I managed to ignore it and by the time I was ready for bed it was gone. I won't be giving in to you any time soon. You may as well just give up.

**Day Five, Week Two: Thursday**

The whole kitchen is gone now. Those stupid posters are everywhere. The stupid voice telling me to sit at the chess table is still there. It's even louder than it was yesterday, it's much more persistent. It's all I can think about. It won't go away, even as I write this before bed it's bouncing its way around my head. I just want it to go away. I just want to leave this house.

**Day Six, Week Two: Friday**

I couldn't sleep last night, all I could hear was that damn voice. It's stayed with me the whole day. I want it to go away but I refuse to give in to these people. You just have to sat strong, **[REDACTED]** it'll all be okay soon. Do you hear me, you bastards? I won't give in to you.

**Day Seven, Week Two: Saturday**

When I got up it was all gone. Everything was gone, even those stupid posters. Except, of course, for the god awful voice and its beloved chess table. I tried, I really did. But I had no choice, I was so hungry. I sat at the table. I know you somehow saw me do it. You people are bastards.

**Week Two: Observations**

**Subject 019's **actions during the second stage of testing were similar to all previous test subjects until the seventh day. The subject's behaviour was erratic, swinging endlessly between fear, anger and sadness. **Subject 019 **is the first test subject to make it through the second stage of testing and onto the third.

_Please see the attached documentation regarding the third stage of testing._


End file.
